Como Schopenhauer diria
by kardel
Summary: Mais uma noite no Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts. Hoje, Freddie estava acompanhado de sua Diaba.


Prólogo

- Freddie, você é um animal! – Santas palavras de sua "Diaba Loira", como ele definiria. O namoro deles já durava um ano e começará quase dez depois dela lhe oferece uma almôndega.

Era engraçado como eles estavam sempre juntos na primeira vez: No primeiro cuecão, na primeira grande surra, no primeiro ódio multou, no primeiro beijo, no primeiro amor e na "primeira vez" anos atrás, no dia do ultimo iCarly. Engraçado também é que apesar de terem personalidades tão peculiares, foi inevitável que eles seguissem o curso natural em toda primeira experiência de qualquer casal: Ela teve a iniciativa

Até hoje não se sabe ao certo o que ele viu nela e vice versa, alguns dizem que o excesso de pancadas na cabeça o fez perde o juízo, já os mais intelectuais dizem que isso sempre fora o mais provável de acontecer segundo a teoria do amor de Schopenhauer¹. Mas a questão é passível de pesquisas avançadas e, tal como a origem do universo, podemos jamais chegar a um fim de fato conclusivo.

Capítulo Único

Mas uma noite no Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts e como já era de se esperar, Freddie Benson estava acompanhado de sua Diaba.

- Eu já comentei como esse dormitório exclusivo é bom? Parece que ser um nerd era algo bom afinal. – De fato era bem útil. Comentários a parte, foi bem pregado para ele conseguir a principal suíte da Universidade, afinal o que Sam vinha fazer dispensava platéia.

- Não somente um quarto, mas o Quarto para Mestrandos Consagrados! – Frisar isso era mais que necessário. Acostumá-la a namorar um "gênio" tornou-se uma obsessão. A loira limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

Ela se levantou da cama onde estavam, ficou de frente para ele e deixando as cobertas caírem. Seu corpo nu era fenomenal: apesar de ter o mesmo rosto dos tempos de iCarly ela havia criado curvas e desenvolvidos seus seios, em resumo:

- Cara, como você é gostosa! – Freddie rompeu. E de fato não era pra menos, ela era de mais pra ele. As palavras chegaram aos ouvidos da loira que apenas riu de canto de boca e virou-se.

- Vou comer presunto, você quer? Transar da uma fome danada – Disse virando as costas. Seu cabelo loiro chegava até próximo a bunda cuidadosamente redonda e perfeita e, por mistério, ela não tinha celulites, apesar do excesso de refrigerantes e sedentarismo;

- Ei, onde tá o presunto? – A pergunta, com um tom de voz um tanto quanto desesperado, fez Freddie levantar e dirigi-se ao frigobar. A Universidade lhe fez bem, estava bem mais forte graças à academia grátis que recebera junto com o quarto e a bolsa de estudos, e estava plenamente seguro de si, ou seria com o ego inflado? Bem não importa.

- Leite de soja? Aveia? Pão integral? Eu to namorando uma garota com um pau? – A loira perguntou um tanto estarrecida. Estarrecida o caralho, ela tava perturbada mesmo.

- Não, não, não, mas é que minha mãe vem aqui sem avisar e começa a inspecionar a geladeira, então eu deixo isso ai pra ela ver. – Ele respondeu e a jovem levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula. – Ok, ok, mas têm um gosto muito bom! – O cara confessou como se estivessem lhe enfiando uma faca

- Meu Deus! Isso vai pro Twitter agora! – Falou a garota sacando o celular de cima da mesa

- O quê? Vai deixar estranhos zoarem de mim? - Retrucou

- Claro! – Sam respondeu – Eu não to aqui todo dia e alguém tem que tirar uma com tua cara!

- Você não vai fazer isso! – Ele abraçou sua namorada por trás – Porque você vai estar ocupada.

- Ocupada? – Levantou uma sobrancelha – Por mais animado que você esteja – Olhou pra baixo – você é incapaz de mandar em mim

- Tem certeza? – Freddie falou e logo após começou a mordiscar o pescoço da namorada que arrepio-se, não só pelas mordiscadas, mas ao perceber que as mãos de Freddie seguiam pelo seu corpo até a sua vagina. – Bem eu acho que se eu mexer aqui você pode mudar de idéia. – sussurrou.

Ela se virou e o beijou e o conduziu ate próximo a cama.

- Ok, – Disse a loira – mas você vai me pagar – Ela sentou na cama – e adiantado.

Ele sorriu e agachou-se ate à loira e beijo-a, desceu ate o pescoço e chegou aos seios e começou e os acariciou, beijou. Ele se esbaldava, mantinha as mãos fazendo movimentos circulares e chupava-lhes os mamilos. Samantha sorriu, sabia que ele não resistira a seus seios, que, diga-se de passagem, eram enormes. Então essa era a hora perfeita para cortar o barato dele.

- Hei, ô Mané – Falou ríspida - o playground é mais em baixo.

Ele entendeu, finalizou com os seios e recomeçou a descida, passando por cada parte do corpo dela, pela barriga, pelo umbigo, até chegar ao íntimo da garota. Começou a beija e lamber. Ele penetrava a língua e sentia o gosto adocicado de sua amada. Sam remexia-se e tremulava de prazer. Logo, em um movimento brusco, jogou o pescoço pra trás num gemido alto enquanto punha a mão na cabeça de Freddie. Ele a observou e começou a fazer mais e mais rápido até que ela jogou o corpo na cama e gozou num grito abafado.

- Acho que você já cansou Diabinha. – disse ele sarcasticamente, deitando-se por cima dela. Ela levantou o pescoço e deixou seus lábios quase nos dele.

- Não tão rápido Benson. - ela girou e ficou por cima – Você ainda tem muito a me pagar. – Ela o beijo e segurou seu pau e começou a masturbá-lo – Vamos ver o quanto você pode agüentar com esse graveto aqui. – Ela continuou a beijá-lo enquanto fazia os movimentos com sua mão, até que ele deu um gemido e ela sentiu um liquido quente em sua mão. – Bem parece que você é mais fraco do que eu pensei. – Ela riu e levou um dos dedos da mão melada à boca.

A atitude quase proporcionou outro orgasmo ao homem que começou uma seção de sugadas ao pescoço da loira. Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele e apertou os seios ao peitoral dele. Após ter seu pescoço inteiramente marcado, ela girou e ficou por cima dele.

- Agora, FredNerd – Falou a loira com um sorriso diabólico – Que tal o prato principal.- Ela falou e sentou em cima dele.

- "Eu" preciso levantar antes – Falou apontando para baixo

- Posso dar um jeito nisso – Ela baixou e beijou o miniFred – Acha que se eu fizer uma "respiração boca-boca" ele acorda –

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que levanta – ele respondeu entusiasmado

Ela apenas abocanhou o intimo do rapaz, e começou a chupá-lo. Ela subia e descia os lábios até o fundo da garganta, por tempo parava e limitava-se a passar a língua por todo o membro. Ela levou uma das mãos ao "brinquedo" e iniciou movimentos de ida e volta enquanto divertia-se com as bolas. Enfim, ela voltou a engolir o órgão. O ritmo dela era frenético, enlouquecedor e sem dúvidas: delicioso. Ou era até que...

- SAM – gritou Freddie desesperadamente – não é brinquedo de apertar!

- Eu sei – falou ela entre risos – mas se você gozasse, iria perder o principal. – Ela o subiu até ficar cara a cara com ele beija-o e de uma vez ele penetrou-a, o gemido de prazer desse momento foi ecoado em todo quarto e então ela começou a subir e descer num movimento acelerado, enquanto ele a segurava pelas coxas e se entretinha com o movimento dos seios dela.

Com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos os gemidos de prazer tornaram-se inevitáveis. Ele levantou o corpo e ficou sentado para beijá-la enquanto ela não parava de se mover sobre ele. O ápice estava perto e os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e mais rápidos até que ela parou repentinamente e abraçou-o. O orgasmo chegou para ambos.

Eles continuaram entrelaçados, aos poucos eles deixavam de ofegar. Ela afrouxou-se deixou o corpo cair na cama, ele também cedeu ao cansaço e deitou-se.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Ele falou ainda com falta de ar. Ela riu de lado

- Claro que me ama. Eu sou adorável e ótima de cama – Falou. Ele revirou os olhos e Sam segurou uma gargalhada. A cara dele era impagável. Mas aos poucos os olhares se encontraram e com naturalidade jamais sentira, ela respondeu – Eu também.

- "Eu também" o que? – ele respondeu automaticamente sem entender

- Eu também me amo. – respondeu sarcasticamente revirando os olhos – Eu também TE amo, ô "Mestrando Consagrado". – Ela falou com um sorriso nos lábio, girou na cama e encostou sua cabeça no peito dele.

Sim, pessoas extremamente diferentes, nerds e valentonas, cedem ao instinto natural da vida que é o amor. Buscando um no outro o que lhe falta para a perfeição, para o equilíbrio. E como diria Schopenhauer: "Os opostos se atraem"

- Ah, - a loira levantou e pegou o celular – quase esqueço. Tenho que postar uma coisa no Twitter

.

.

.

.

¹ SCHOPENHAUER,Arthur: Filósofo do século XIX, famoso por seu caráter pessimista. Em sua teoria sobre o amor fala que este é apenas um truque da natureza para proporcionar a reprodução. E por buscar o equilíbrio, a natureza proporciona a atração de opostos. Segundo ele, por exemplo, pessoas excessivamente altas se apaixonam por muito baixas a fim de chegar a um equilíbrio, seguindo assim por todas as características humanas.


End file.
